


A quick look on how unnoticed crushes bloom

by DollyDork



Category: The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire (2017)
Genre: 13 year old boys being 13 year old boys, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDork/pseuds/DollyDork
Summary: Tony thinks Rudolph is graceful.





	A quick look on how unnoticed crushes bloom

**Author's Note:**

> The Little Vampire (2017) is a work of art in terms of teen crush cuteness, so I had to do it.
> 
> This is pure fluff for a fandom that barely exists. Not beta-read, not primarily english speaker, not a clue on tennis related stuff. Enjoy my drabble <3

Maybe it had something to do with flying powers, maybe it was the boy's stealth; maybe it was vampire stuff, but one thing Tony was sure: Rudolph was alluring. 

He had an exquisite flare to every single movement of his, even the brusque ones. Watching Rudolph go about his day(or night, whichever term you refer to the time when one is awake) was much like seeing a piece of silk float an flicker in the wind, or the dance of a sly snake, always ready to attack. 

At first Tony didn't give much thought about it, all vampires seemed to fly the same. Nowadays, spending more time together at the castle, the boy could really observe and admire his favorite species, and concluded that Rudolph must be a true eye-catcher, as he stands out among his own kind. 

The blond could attest to it right at the moment, even. He taught Rudolph and his sister Anna how to play tennis, and as both played, they evolved into a vampiresque version of tennis by floating instead of running around. 

After the game, Anna went away to change her clothes and Tony met Rudolph halfway from the benches into the court. 

-Got some rad moves there, Rudy. -Said the human, reaching for a fist bump. 

-Why thank you, I've been told that before- Rudolph was still a bit new to the fist bump thing, but he did his best. It was the perfect time to mention it, so Tony didn't bother with amenities:

-No, I mean it! You're always so... dunno, graceful! Bet you're a success with the girls. 

As they walked side by side towards Anna's previous post, Rudolph fixed a weird glance on Tony, one eyebrow high. 

-Well, I wouldn't know that. 

-What, why? -Tony asked very confused, but there was no time to say anything else, because Rudolph was nowhere in sight. He felt a sudden whoosh of air on the left and a strong yet not hurtful grip on his shoulder as Rudolph's playful tone found his ear:

-Because I do not like girls, Tony. 

Another sudden air current and the lurking presence was gone, leaving Tony wide eyed and tripping on his feet. He barely got time to hold the object thrown into his arms, which happened to be Anna's tennis racket that was previously on the ground. 

Rudolph's voice took him out of his confused state again, this time much farther, from across the court where he floated smugly, his own racket swinging in the air:

-So, we playing or not, little human? 

If that was a test to see if Tony would react well to the unexpected news, the vampire teen would be satisfied with the big smile that appeared on his friend's face as he assumed his position, ready for a match. 

-Bring it on, vampire! But make it fair and come to the ground! 

-Life isn't fair, my dear Tony! -Rudolph came down anyway, preparing to hit his first ball. 

Tony prayed he wouldn't be able to see his usual rosy face turn crimson from across the court, but if he did, Tony would lie and say it's due to the exercise, not because he might be experiencing strange new feelings for his very graceful and alluring best friend, obviously.


End file.
